In modern society, vehicles are one of the most common means of transportation, and the number of people using the vehicles has been continuously increasing. The development of vehicle technologies is changing our lives a lot, such as making it easy for us to take a long-distance trip and making lives become easier.
In recent years, technologies have been developed to determine a driver's emotion and increase the driver's convenience in accordance with the driver's emotion. Among them, there is a technology using biometrics to determine the driver's emotion.
The biometrics enables recognizing a body part of the person to perform emotion determination, such as voice recognition, face recognition, hand gesture recognition, or heartbeat recognition. Since the biometrics uses a body part unique to the person, which is changed by the person's emotion, it makes a highly accurate determination on the emotion, and thus, many studies are being conducted on the biometrics.